Black Dragon
by AmurBT
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please R&R. Don't own any Naruto characters except Kuroryu who is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

((Here's my first attempt at a Naruto FanFic. My disclaimer is in the summary.

"talk"

**Biju talk**

"**Summon talk**"

'thought'

'**Biju thought**'

_**jutsu**_

))

He was a proud beast, only second to his king in power. In one fell swoop though, he was captured, leaving his king unprotected. Able to hear everything from within his Jinchuriki, Hachibi no Hachiryuu learned of his king's fate, sealed as he'd been within a newborn child. His despair was deep as he mourned the fate of his benevolent king.

* * *

Kuroiryu sat on a rock beside the road enjoying his lunch. He wore form fitting black cloths, black chest armor and arm guards, black gloves and shoes. A white mask sat a top his unruly mop of black hair. His dark blue eyes had a laughing quality to them.

A man dressed like a kabuki actor with a long mane of white hair strutted passed Kuroiryu before he stopped, turned and stared quizzically at the black clad man on top of a rock beside the road. It wasn't so much that it was a man sitting on a rock so much what the man was wearing.

"Can I help you?" Kuroiryu asked, his lunch forgotten.

"Are you by chance a ninja?" the man asked.

"Depends on who's asking" Kuroiryu said.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin" the man said.

"Then I am a ninja," Kuroiryu said.

"To what village do you belong?" Jiraiya asked as Kuroiryu joined him on the road.

"I was born in the village hidden in the shadows but I have traveled to many of the other hidden villages since I was nine. I consider myself a ninja of my clan rather than a village. Much like you, Jiraiya-sama" Kuroiryu said. "Though I know you side with Konoha rather than a clan, you travel where you desire. I am called Kuroiryu."

"Well met Kuroiryu of the Shadows. What inspires you to travel?"

"I've spent the last ten years looking for someone at the behest of a friend."

"And who does your friend seek?" Jiraiya asked

"A child" Kuroryu said.

"Does this child belong to your friend?"

"How comes your next book, Jiraiya-sama?"

"I'm on my way home to do some research" Jiraiya said. "It'll be my greatest book yet. So do you read my books?"

"They've been very insightful" Kuroiryu replied truthfully sighing inwardly at the near miss on the reason behind his travels.

**Be careful, Kuroiryu** said his caged companion. **Jiraiya-sama is a sannin for a reason. Don't expect talk of his books to divert his attention every time**.

"Which is your favorite book?" Jiraiya asked.

"Definitely Paradise" Kuroiryu said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't your fellow sannin, Tsunade, the inspiration for Violence."

"You are definitely well versed in the world of ninja."

"I had a run in with Tsunade-sama about five years ago. If not for a friend, I'm sure I'd still be in the hospital."

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"She's quite sensitive about her age" Kuroiryu said. "I called her an old hag when she accused me of cheating a dice roll."

Jiraiya laughed whole-heartedly. "You're one lucky man."

They spent the night in an inn, though Jiraiya was expected to be out until the early hours of morning.

After Kuroiryu was sure Jiraiya was gone, he ran through several hand signs and a very intimidating young man appeared from a cloud of smoke. He looked like he could be related to the man that summoned him.

"Are you sure it is wise to travel with this man?"

"It might not be the wisest choice, Hachi-dono, but it's the safest way to get into Konoha without question."

"Very well" Hachibi said. "If it is the best course to follow to find my king, I shall follow it."

"We've been to every other village, Hachibi" Kuroiryu said. "It seems that our initial guess on the fate of your king was wrong. They had to have kept his Jinchuriki in Konoha."

Hachibi shook his head with a smirk. "Did I not tell you that king is the title for our leader? Did I also not tell you that the title is applied to both male and female leaders?" His tone was joking, showing the great beast wasn't angry.

"What an interesting friend you have there" Jiraiya said from the window.

Hachibi hissed.

"How much did you hear?" Kuroiryu asked.

"Most of it" Jiraiya said. "Don't try anything, Hachibi-dono, you'll regret."

Hachibi paused in his steps. "What can you do to me?"

"Force you back inside your Jinchuriki."

Hachibi grumbled but stepped back next to Kuroiryu.

"Now, how about we all sit down and you tell me what's going on."

Seeing no other option, Kuroiryu and Hachibi sat down on Kuroiryu's futon.

"Now let's start with how you two came to be together and then we'll discuss why you're looking for the Kyubi no Kitsune."

Hachibi glared at Jiraiya. "Tell him only what he needs to know" the biju growled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well?" Jiraiya prompted.

"Hachibi came to my village almost twenty years ago. The village claims he attacked indiscriminately but he had a purpose for his attack. To make a long story short, a hero stepped forward and sealed the beast within the only child born that day, me.

"My father, the Dragon of the Shadows, protected me from the villagers until I was nine. He trained me from the age of three so I left the village as an unrecognized ANBU.

"It was with my father's death that Hachibi spoke to me for the first time. That was how I found out why Hachibi came to my village. Hachibi was the bodyguard of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the king of all demons."

Jiraiya sat quietly through the story. "So, do you plan to free the Kyubi?"

"If the Kyubi could be free, she would be free now. The seals used to contain her obviously do their job well. The closest to freedom she can hope for is what you saw with Hachibi."

"Someone needs to rule the demons even though most are quite benevolent."

"It wasn't a benevolent creature that attacked Konoha twelve years ago."

"There are techniques out there that can change the nature of a creature. The Kyubi suspected someone resided in Shadow and sent Hachibi to take care of the suspected threat.

"Six years after Hachibi was sealed word spread of the attack on Konoha and the defeat of the Kyubi."

"Who was the threat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hachibi refuses to tell me who he was sent to kill. All he will say is he's sure his target instigated the attack on Konoha."

"Do you know what the Kyubi's Jinchuriki looks like?"

"Hachibi trusts his ability to find his king."

"Let's hit the sack, if we start off early enough, we should reach Konoha in time for dinner.

Kuroiryu didn't argue.


	2. Chapter 2

((Feeling nice today so I shall submit two chapys. Talk, thoughts, and jutsu stuff is the same as last chapy.))

Kuroiryu sat before the Hokage. Jiraiya had split to sneak into the village by some means he didn't want to reveal, so Kuroiryu had gone to the main gate and asked to see the Hokage.

"So what can I help you with?" the Hokage asked. He was an old man well beyond the time to still be in office but Kuroiryu had seen the Hokage Monument and heard the stories. The young ninja knew the old man was the third of four Hokages, the fourth having died to defeat the Kyubi.

"There is someone within your village I wish to speak to," Kuroiryu said.

"Who might this person be?"

"A child born around the time of the Kyubi's attack."

The Hokage eyed Kuroiryu for a moment. "Are you worthy of the mask you wear?" the old man asked finally.

"I've been training as a shinobi since the age of three. I've hardly slacked off since then. While I lack the official title, I have enough skill to be an ANBU."

"Prove it and I shall give you a village to serve and I might make your search easier."

"Pit any shinobi you wish against me."

* * *

Kuroiryu lay on the arena floor cloud gazing. Sarutobi, the third Hokage, had told him he would face his opponent in the arena.

"Are you Kuroiryu?" asked a bored voice a few feet away.

Kuroiryu sat up to see three Konoha shinobi. All were obviously older than him, with the lone female being the youngest.

"Let us see how bright your flames of youth burn!" declared the black haired shinobi in a hideous green leotard to the left of the shinobi who'd obviously spoken first.

That shinobi stood reading a very familiar orange book.

"Calm down, Gai" the kunoichi said. "Whom will you face first?" she asked Kuroiryu.

Kuroiryu looked at her like she was slow. "All three of you" he said as if it were completely logical.

"You'd face three jounin, one of which is a retired ANBU, at the same time?" the kunoichi asked, obviously thinking he was crazy.

Kuroiryu shrugged. "It would be quicker that way."

The woman gapped. The man in the green leotard, Kuroiryu recalled him being called Gai, was saying something about flames of youth and crying. The man reading Icha Icha glanced over the top of his book.

"I guess we should get started" Icha Icha mad said. "Gai and I have students to train." He put his book away as Gai dropped into a taijutsu stance.

Kuroiryu dropped into his own taijutsu stance.

**Don't drop your guard** Hachibi said. **I doubt Sarutobi chose push overs and one has already been identified as ex-ANBU**

Gai struck first, followed by the woman. The other man stood back, not attacking. Kuroiryu found this odd after he said he'd fight all three at the same time. Kuroiryu didn't have time to ponder this further as he fought off Gai and the woman.

Kuroiryu had to admit that Gai was quite strong in taijutsu. It took all of his concentration to block Gai's strikes and to keep from becoming a pincushion courtesy of the woman's senbon.

Kuroiryu felt something was off even as he swept Gai's feet from beneath him with a _**Dragon Tail Sweep**_ while deflecting another barrage of senbon with a gust of wind. Neither attack had any effect.

**Genjustu** Hachibi growled in Kuroiryu's mind.

Kuroiryu moved his hands to release the affect of the jutsu even while gathering chakra for his own genjutsu. _**"Dragon Style: Rain of Fire"**_ Kuroiryu said quietly. None of them realized what happened to them as he threw three senbon with short bits of black cloth wrapped around one end intentionally missed the vital points on all three ninjas' necks.

A few seconds later, all three released the genjutsu.

"All three of you are dead" Kuroiryu said as all three discovered the senbon in their necks.

"Good job distracting us with the genjutsu to kill us" Icha Icha said. "Hokage-sama wishes to see all aspects of what is takes to be an ANBU though so we shall continue."

"As you wish" Kuroiryu said. "So how about you and I take the kid gloves off and have a real battle?"

The white haired man appeared curious by this comment. "Explain."

"The chick doesn't seem like she would use a genjutsu that starts as a dream and becomes a nightmare. She seems more like a torture or seduction kind of person. And the weirdo in spandex would have died a long time ago if he ever was ANBU. So how about you, an ex-ANBU, and I fight for real."

"As you wish" the man said pulling his headband up to reveal his left eye. "I shall show you my true power." His left eye was different from his right.

**Kekki Genkai** Hachibi said causing Kuroiryu to remember what his father had told him of it.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Kuroiryu sat on a rock looking at the word his dad had etched into the sand before him. _Kekki Genkai.

"_What does this word mean?" his father asked._

"_I don't know" Kuroiryu had said honestly. He'd learned quickly it was better to admit he didn't know something than to pretend he did and face punishment._

"_It is a word that applies to every Dragon Style technique I show you. It means bloodline limit. Only those with our blood in their veins can learn it. Our Kekki Genkai isn't the only on out there. Any shinobi that uses techniques that aren't of the basic elements have a Kekki Genkai. Some clans have physical Kekki Genkai that you can see. _

"_The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans of Konoha have such Kekki Genkai, their eyes. The Hyuuga have pale eyes that make you think they are blind but when they activate their Kekki Genkai, they can see your chakra coils and seal them so they can't be used._

"_The Uchiha use their eyes to copy other shinobi's techniques. Their eyes allow them to see things at very high speeds. There is rumor of another aspect to their eyes that allow them to torture their victims, but I doubt the truth of that."_

"_So having a Kekki Genkai makes you special?" Kuroiryu asked._

"_Only if you work to be special," his father said. "Everything has a price, even power. Respect the dragons that give us our power and work hard to deserve your power."_

"_Is there a way to get a Kekki Genkai even if you aren't born with it?" Kuroiryu asked._

"_There is only one story of such a thing happening" the Dragon said. "A dying Uchiha gave one of his eyes to his best friend and team mate. The Copy-cat Ninja of Konoha is what we shinobi know him as. With his eye he has copied over a thousand techniques. You could easily fight him when you are older, though, and I believe you can win."_

_**(End Flash Back)**_

"So you're the Copy-cat ninja of Konoha" Kuroiryu said with a smirk.

"So you know of me?" he said.

"My father told me of you when he told me about Kekki Genkai."

"Then you know you can't beat me," he said.

"Just kick the boy's butt, Kakashi, so I can go eat" the woman said.

Kuroiryu started snickering.

Not looking amused, Kakashi flashed through the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. A small dog wearing a blue cape appeared.

"What do you need Kakashi-sama?" the dog asked.

Kuroiryu snickered again. "A scarecrow and a talking dog. I think I might just want to take on tom-boy and gay guy." Kuroiryu broke out into full on laughter as he dodged kunai. The dog dashed passed him and picked up a kunai that had grazed Kuroiryu's arm and returned it to Kakashi.

He was still laughing as a pack of ninken caught him, summoned by Kakashi with Kuroiryu's own blood.

"Nice ninken" Kuroiryu said as the growling pack surrounded him. Black chakra began to surround Kuroiryu drawing a curious look from Kakashi. The ninken, sensing something was wrong, released him and dashed back to Kakashi's side.

The chakra took on the shape of a dragon with two tails waving behind Kuroiryu.

"And what do you call this technique?" Kakashi asked as Kuroryu stretched, the dragon shadow mimicking him.

"It isn't really a technique," Kuroiryu said. "It appears when I draw on this special chakra. You see I have this friend who's looking for someone special. The Hokage promised to help us find this special someone.

"My friend wants in on the kicking your butt fun." Kuroiryu looked over his shoulder. "Though more tails would be helpful."

**Two is all you need** Hachibi said.

Kuroriyu shrugged. "Shall we get the real battle under way then?" Kuroiryu dropped into a modified form of his taijutsu stance.

Kakashi launched into an attack right off the bat, forming a ball of lightning in the palm of his hand.

Kuroiryu took the attack with a laugh. "_**Dragon Style: Lightning Claws**_!" Kuroiryu shouted as the lightning from Kakashi's attack traveled from Kuroiryu's chest, where Kakashi's attack hit, down his arms to his clawed hands. Kuroiryu attempted to claw Kakashi's chest as the Konoha shinobi jumped back.

"How did you do that?" the woman asked as Kakashi inspected his smoking vest.

"Do what?" Kuroiryu asked, lightning still crackling around his hands.

"That's good enough" Sarutobi said from the arena's special seating. "All four of you meet me back in my office."

Kuroiryu nodded and headed for the exit.

"Seriously" the woman said as she caught up to Kuroiryu. "How did you do that thing with the lightning?"

"It was a simple Dragon Style technique," Kuroiryu said. "I can do all the claw techniques. It's more fun to use already converted elemental chakra, like Kakashi's lightning, because my enemies don't expect it."

"Who taught you to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"My father" Kuroiryu said "with the help of the dragon lords."

"Dragon lords?" the woman asked as they reached the door to the Hokage's office.

"Take a seat" Sarutobi said gesturing to the chairs across from him. Everyone sat.

"Kakashi. Gai. Anko. Thank you for your help in determining this young ninja's strength. You may return to your duties. You may catch up to Kuroiryu later to discuss anything you wish."

The three ninja nodded and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Kuroiryu sat back and waited for the Hokage to speak.

"You can not have any contact with the Kyubi."

"What? Why?" Kuroiryu demanded.

"Until you tell me more about yourself and how you came to be a Jinchuriki."

Kuroiryu was quiet for a moment. Finally he spoke, his eyes on the sight outside Sarutobi's office.

"I am the son of the Dragon Of the Shadows. I don't know my mother as she disappeared shortly after my birth. On the day of my birth, a biju appeared.

"Fearing the worst, the shinobi of Shadow attacked. An unknown man stepped forward to seal the biju within me, the only child born that day believed to be able to contain the biju's power.

"I stayed by my father's side for nine years. Five years we spent in seclusion because my father was often sent on missions and he know I wouldn't be safe though I wouldn't figure out why until the biju spoke to me for the first time.

"Though I picked things up from my father when he was home and my babysitters ((AN: His babysitters were dragons)), my training really began when I turned three.

"It was my first year in Shadow that I heard of the Konoha massacre. My father explained to me exactly what happened and made me understand that a biju as strong as the Kyubi couldn't be killed only contained.

"When my biju first contacted me, he told me why he had attacked Shadow. My biju asked for my help in finding the Kyubi. For ten years, I've done so. I thought that, like me, the Kyubi's Jinchuriki had been taken outside of the village she had attacked.

"After ten years, I realized the Kyubi's Jinchuriki is still here. I have no intentions of trying to free the Kyubi, for doing so will kill her Jinchuriki, which is something I don't want to do. I only wish to pass some knowledge onto her Jinchuriki."

"What knowledge do you wish to pass on?" Sarutobi asked.

"I want to tell the Kyubi's Jinchuriki of the Demon Cloak and how to give the Kyubi a semblance of freedom."

"Explain" the Hokage said. His voice left no room for refusal.

"You've already seen the Demon Cloak" Kuroiryu said. "It appears when large amounts of demon chakra is used and takes on the form of the biju. Depending on the state of the biju, the demon might take over when a certain number of tails form."

Kuroiryu ran through several hand signs and Hachibi appeared in his human form. "This is the kind of freedom the Kyubi can have. If her Jinchuriki knew how to release her."

Hachibi glared at Kuroiryu. "Are you going to tell every person that asked, our business?"

"I already told you why I told Jiraiya" Kuroiryu said calmly. "And the Hokage probably knows who Kyubi's Jinchuriki is."

"You must be Kuroiryu's biju" Sarutobi said.

"I belong to no one," Hachibi growled.

"You belong to Kuroiryu like a parent belongs to their child."

"Don't insult me old man," Hachibi growled.

"Calm down" Kuroiryu said.

The Hokage sat back in his chair. "Why do you seek the strongest of the biju?" He was looking at Hachibi.

"My duty is to protect my king. I failed nineteen years ago by being sealed. I won't do so again. I'm one of the few that can calm my king."

"So you would stay here to protect your king?"

"My king is benevolent when not under the spell of another. I will stand by her no matter where she resides. You will need us for the coming troubles."

"I shall show you the Kyubi's Jinchuriki in a month at the finals for the chuunin exam. Until then, I want you to get acquainted with an ANBU squad."

"Very well" Kuroryu said before Hachibi could speak. "Allow us to guard the stadium at that time as well."

"I shall have you put with a squad that is already assigned that duty then. Don't summon Hachibi that day. I'd rather keep it a surprise that we have two Jinchuriki residing in Konoha."

"As you wish." Hachibi nodded and disappeared.

The Hokage summoned an ANBU.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" the cat masked shinobi asked.

"Find a place for this young man" Sarutobi said. "He has proven his worth."

"Is he the one that took on Kakashi-senpai?"

"And Gai and Anko" Sarutobi added.

"I'll get right on it."


	3. Chapter 3

((Same deal as always.))

Kuroiryu sat at the back of a seating section where many of the Konoha genin that lost in the preliminary fights sat. He was bored. He had nothing to do until he saw the Kyubi's Jinchuriki.

The people, obviously from Konoha, caused a big ruckus when a boy with long brown hair walked onto the field. Kuroiryu noted the boy's pale eyes. "Which Hyuuga is he?" Kuroiryu asked his neighbor who happened to be a pale-eyed Hyuuga as well.

"That's Neji. He's the clan prodigy," the Hyuuga said.

Kuroiryu nodded.

**So that is the boy who has everyone's attention besides the Uchiha brat** Hachibi said.

"Neji-sama is facing the dead last of this year's rookie genin," his neighbor added. "This fight will be over quickly."

**This fight will go longer then that pompous ass thinks** Hachibi said a few minutes later as the fight only showed signs of still getting started. **We should ask the Hokage about that clone technique Mr. Dead Last is using**

Ten minutes later, the dead last, who's name turned out to be Naruto, stood panting while Neji explained that the boy couldn't win with his chakra sealed. Naruto tensed and a wave of chakra rolled off of him like a tsunami.

**Kyubi-sama** Hachibi shouted as the wave hit them.

"Kuroiryu!" someone shouted. "How fares your flames of youth?" Kuroiryu looked up to see Gai, Kakashi and a younger version of Gai.

Kuroiryu sweat dropped even as he waved. "Do you know of a way I could get in contact with that Naruto boy?" he asked.

"Why are you looking for Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I wished to talk to him about something."

"Are you ANBU?" asked the pink haired girl next to Kakashi.

"I'm the Black Dragon" Kuroiryu said. "I joined Konoha's ANBU a month ago."

"Naruto is somewhere below us" Kakashi said. "You're better off going to Icharuka's ramen stand. Naruto loves to eat there."

"Why are you called Black Dragon?" the girl asked.

"Many reasons," Kuroryu said. "My mask is a dragon and my name is Kuroiryu. That is all you need to know."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked the blond next to the pink haired girl.

"I have no time for such things," Kuroiryu said blandly as he watched the youngest Suna shinobi appear on the field across from a boy with black hair that looked like a chicken's butt.

Kuroiryu quickly sensed something was wrong as the two shinobi began to fight.

**Ichibi** Hachibi rumbled from within his cave.

'What?' Kuroiryu thought in disbelief.

**Before us stands the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi. Ichibi is a vile demon that listens to no one. His abilities lie with the sand and he takes the form of a Tanuki**

'Three biju in this village?' Kuroiryu asked.

**Something is very wrong** Hachibi said. **Ichibi was sealed in a jar a long time ago. If he is free, even contained by a Jinchuriki, this can only mean that something is going to happen**

'Like what?' Kuroiryu asked.

**Any number of things could happen. You're a shinobi, think about it**

Before Kuroiryu could respond, he sensed something else off and did a Genjutsu release. Most of the people around him were asleep.

Without a second thought, he jumped in to the fight that was starting between every Suna and Sound and Konoha shinobi in the stands not affected by the Genjutsu.

"Enough of this you pansies!" Kuroiryu shouted as he took out two enemy shinobi with senbon. He formed the dragon hand sign and concentrated.

White stripes appeared in his black hair, which grew longer and took on a spiky appearance. His nails became claws and his facial features took on a feral quality.

"I'm the Black Dragon of Konoha born in Shadow and raised by dragons. Face my teeth!" Kuroiryu jumped up and down the stands attacking enemy shinobi. When he felt the situation in hand, Kuroiryu left the arena to see how those guarding the wall were fairing.

Kuroiryu knew he had made a good choice when he saw the giant snake. "Who commands you?" Kuroiryu demanded of the snake as he landed on its head.

"No one commands me," the snake hissed.

Kuroiryu growled and punched the bridge of the snake's snout before heading for its throat.

((I'd like to give thanks to the authors who've done stories where Naruto knows about Kyubi and get some changes from it. Their inspiration has been very helpful to me in writing my story.))


	4. Chapter 4

(( "Speak"

**Biju speaking inside Jinchuriki**

"**Summon speak**"

'thought'

_**Jutsu**_

I think that's everything. Enjoy. R&R))

Kuroiryu dropped to the ground as the snake toppled over drenching all nearby in its blood. He didn't pause as he moved to attack the Suna and Sound ninja behind the now dead snake.

Those that saw him turned tail and ran. Kuroiryu laughed after calling the retreating ninja pansies. They couldn't be blamed for running though. Kuroiryu was a fearsome sight with his true form revealed and covered in the snake's blood. The retreating ninja had also just seen him kill the snake in one attack.

The shinobi of Konoha cheered even as their savior jumped to the top of the wall to see if he could find Naruto and Ichibi.

Kuroiryu hid in the upper branches as he watched Naruto kick the snot out of Ichibi's Jinchuriki. He was amazed when Naruto slug crawled towards his opponent after both had fallen from the sky. Naruto seemed intent on teaching his opponent a lesson.

Before Kuroiryu could drop down to stop the fighting, and kill Ichibi's Jinchuriki if necessary, two other Suna ninja showed up. Kuroiryu decided to go back to Konoha as other's showed up to take care of Naruto.

**Why aren't you helping? We need to talk to the boy** Hachibi was upset because he wanted to help his king but Kuroiryu wasn't going down to do so.

"We aren't in much better shape than the boy," Kuroiryu said as he headed for Konoha just ahead of Naruto's group. "We'll talk to the boy after I get cleaned up and sleep a bit. Naruto isn't going anywhere. We know of one place we're sure to find him anyways."

**Very well** Hachibi said with a sigh.

* * *

Kuroiryu dropped into his room and headed for the bathroom of his small, spartan apartment. He set his mask on the sink counter. His ninjato was placed next to it. He pulled his cleaning equipment out and began cleaning the blood off of the scabbard of his ninjato. Next, Kuroiryu cleaned the blood off of the hilt and blade of his ninjato. When Kuroiryu was sure he had both cleaned properly, he set them next to the shower and went to clean the blood off his mask.

When that was done, Kuroiryu undressed and climbed into the shower. Half an hour later, when he was sure all the blood had been removed from his body, Kuroiryu turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair was plastered to his head and two white horns swept back from his forehead. Feral eyes looked back at him. The sharp teeth of a carnivore filled his mouth.

**You do realized that you've only just begun you changes** Hachibi said. **When the wings and tails come, you're going to go through a lot of clothes**

"I'll probably get more stares than I already do," Kuroiryu said. "You heard that blond kunoichi earlier. I know many other women in this village, and every other village we passed through in the last five years, want the same thing. Though they might back off if they saw what I really look like."

Both Biju and Jinchuriki laughed, though only Kuroiryu's would be heard by any one listening. Though any one listening would think Kuroiryu had gone off the deep end, as he seemed to be talking to himself.

* * *

Kuroiryu sat in the corner of Icharuka's ramen stand slowly eating his third bowl of ramen. Kuroiryu had to admit that it was some of the best he'd tasted in ten years.

"Do you know if Naruto will be around soon?" Kuroiryu asked after ordering his fourth bowl. Icharuka definitely knew how to make spicy ramen and Kuroiryu planned eat as many bowls as it took him to burst.

"He'll be around at some point today" old man Icharuka said. "Naruto always has at least one meal here a day. Though if we see him less then twice I start to worry."

"Why's that?" Kuroiryu asked.

"The boy practically lives here and he's my best customer. But you're fast becoming my second best."

"I haven't had ramen this good since my father died," Kuroiryu said honestly. "My father had this spice he called Dragon Fire spice. I practically grew up on it because my dad put it on everything."

"I'm guessing it was spicy," Icharuka said.

"Very."

"Very few people ask for my spicy ramen and those that do rarely ask for seconds, let alone fourths."

Icharuka set Kuroiryu's forth bowl before him as a boy wearing orange pants and a black t-shirt walked in with a Konoha shinobi with a scar across his nose. Both looked a bit glum.

"Naruto. Iruka. What's wrong?" asked Icharuka's daughter.

"Lord Hokage died," asked the scarred shinobi.

Kuroiryu tuned out the conversation as he thought about the old man that had given him a real home. A month was all Kuroiryu had known the man but he felt he'd known the old man his whole life. Sarutobi had been like a grandfather to him when the closest he had was Hachibi, who was like a brother.

"Another bowl please" Kuroiryu said when he realized he'd finished his bowl and was still hungry.

"How many bowls is that" Icharuka's daughter asked as the old man dropped more ramen for him.

"Five" Kuroiryu said absently, his mind on other things.

"How many?" demanded the boy loudly.

"Five" Kuroiryu said again. "Don't forget to make it extra spicy, Icharuka-sama. "

"How many can you eat?" asked the other shinobi with a chuckle.

"Depends on how big the bowls are," Kuroiryu said. "Bowls this big, ten when I'm starving. Which I usually am after a good fight."

Naruto stared at him in shock.

"No one has ever rivaled him in consumption of ramen" Icharuka said as he placed Kuroiryu's spicy ramen before him and what looked like miso ramen before Naruto.

"My dad always did say I ate like a demon," Kuroiryu said with a chuckle, digging into his fifth bowl of ramen.

"I think I'll add Dragon Fire ramen to the menu," Icharuka said with a laugh.

"You know I'll be here to eat it" Kuroiryu said. "It'll be funny to see other people eat it."

Naruto was obviously still in shock as he silently ate his ramen.

"Hey, Naruto" Kuroiryu said to get the blond boy's attention.

"Huh?" the boy said absently.

"I have something I wanted to show you later. Kakashi-sama said you liked learning new techniques."

At the mention of new technique, Naruto perked up instantly. "Show me now. Show me now" the boy said turning to Kuroiryu excitedly.

"You probably should teach him whatever it is, "Iruka said. "He won't leave you alone until you do."

Kuroiryu sighed. "I'm not leaving perfectly good ramen," he said before quickly slurping what was left in his bowl. Enjoying the pleasant burning in his mouth, Kuroiryu led the way to a secluded training ground.

* * *

When Kuroiryu was sure they were alone, he placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead. Suddenly, Kuroiryu, Naruto and Hachibi stood before the Kyubi's cage.

**Kyubi-dono** Hachibi said. The Biju stood in his true form towering over Naruto and Kuroiryu.

'What?!" Naruto exclaimed at seeing the large, eight-tailed dragon.

**Who are you**? asked the shadowed form of the Kyubi from within her cage.

'I am Kuroiryu the Black Dragon of Konoha. I was born in Shadow though in the Land of Demon. I am the Jinchuriki of Hachibi no Hachiryuu."

**My king, you need to calm down and remember what you once were** Hachibi said. **What that abomination showed you isn't real. I stand before you, a disgraced bodyguard, to tell you that you are needed. We are both needed. Only we can stand against the monster that put you in this state**

'What is he talking about?' Naruto whispered to Kuroiryu.

'Something bad is brewing,' Kuroiryu said. 'Hachibi is trying to calm Kyubi down so I can show you what I know because what I know, you need to know if the shinobi lands are to survive.'

'So he's like the Kyubi?' Naruto asked pointing at Hachibi.

'Hachibi is second only to Kyubi in power.'

**Do I not look calm** Kyubi questioned looking at Hachibi. **Why would a disgraced body guard wish to stand before me**

**I have stood by you since you were brought into this world. Where most would resent serving a child, I enjoyed it. I stood by you as you took the demon throne so many years ago. I was proud that I could instill the honor of the dragon in my king. I was in disheartened when I found myself sealed in a child mere hours old. I fell into despair when I heard you had been sealed in a similar fashion. I knew I had failed you but I knew I had to find a way to help you.**

**Ten years I have searched for you. I stand in my true form before my benevolent king and ask that she see me as her servant still. Hear my plea and return to your true form**

'You have to loosen the seal' Kuroiryu said to Naruto. 'She can't be free in every sense of the word but by altering the seal holding her, you can allow her to walk outside your body once more.'

The boy nodded as if in the trance and reached for the seal.

As Naruto touched the seal, Hachibi pulled himself and Kuroiryu out of Naruto's mind.

Kuroiryu reoriented himself within his own mind where Hachibi lived in a cave. The overall landscaped might change from visit to visit but the cave always remained.

**Summon the camping gear** Hachibi said. **We shall be here for a day while Naruto goes through his first change. I don't know how it will affect him physically but you will most likely have to show him your true form as well**

'I hope I still have plenty of Dragon Fire spice' Kuroiryu mused to himself as he returned his awareness to the outside world.

He caught Naruto before the boy could be hurt from falling to the ground. He laid the boy down and pulled out a scroll. A quick line of blood over several symbols on the scroll and some hand signs brought forth two sleeping bags and a tent.

Kuroiryu pitched the tent close to some nearby trees, unrolled one sleeping bag and put Naruto on it.

With nothing else to do, Kuroiryu gathered some firewood and started a fire. More summoning brought forth some food, which he began to cook. A ceramic jar sat next to him, the red powder contained within was sprinkled over the meat and vegetables. A small cup of instant ramen sat by waiting for hot water.

Kuroiryu had a theory on how he could wake the boy that would be his student for a short time.

Two seconds after Kuroiryu poured hot water over the instant ramen, his blond charge was sitting across the fire from him eating the ramen, which was gone about as quick as it took the boy to appear.

((Next Chapy: Naruto learns how to give Kyubi a bit of freedom and learns about the Demon Cloak.))


	5. Chapter 5

((So anyone reading my story knows, I've gotten most of my information from Wikipedia because while I know not all of the info is correct much of it is believable, but I will not disregard any suggestions passed my way. Anyways, here be the next chapy.))

"Do you have any more ramen?" Naruto asked looking over the food between them.

"No" Kuroiryu said absently as he returned some of his things to their proper scrolls, his jar of Dragon Fire spice getting a pat before disappearing.

The boy looked crestfallen. "I have other good food here though," Kuroiryu said. "Rabbit I caught a couple months back, fresh steamed vegetables, a couple loaves of bread and milk. A well balanced meal will do you good."

Naruto sighed. "But I like ramen."

"You can have more ramen later."

"I thought you said you didn't have any more ramen" Naruto said, an accusing look on his face.

"I'll send a friend back to the village for some."

Naruto accepted this and grudgingly took the offered plate of food.

Kuroiryu tucked into his food happily while Naruto poked at his food.

"Eat it or I'll pack my stuff up and go back to the village without teaching you anything."

**What are you doing** Hachibi demanded.

'Don't worry, Hachi-dono," Kuroiryu thought. 'Something tells me this boy will do anything to learn a new jutsu.'

True to Kuroiryu's prediction, the boy began wolfing down the food, though two seconds later, Naruto was also looking for water to quench the fire in his mouth. Kuroiryu handed the boy a loaf of bread with the command to eat it and a laugh.

"What was in that?" Naruto demanded, his eyes still watering from the heat of the Dragon Fire spice.

"Dragon Fire spice" Kuroiryu said. "It's a gift from the dragons."

"Dragons aren't real" Naruto said.

"Dragons are very real" Kuroryu said. "I was raised in part by dragons for the first five years of my life. I hold the last remaining summoning contract for them. Their king is sealed within me like the Kyubi is sealed in you."

"That was real? What I saw in my head?"

"Yes it was" Kuroiryu said. "Now go get some sleep," Kuroiryu commanded as the boy yawned.

The boy didn't argue.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

Naruto's scream woke Kuroiryu from his light sleep, and probably woke several in the village from deeper sleeps.

"What are you hollering about?" Kuroiryu asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Look at me!" Naruto screeched.

Kuroiryu blinked and gave the boy a once over. He fell over laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Naruto shouted.

From Kuroiryu's point of view it was, though his changes hadn't been this drastic, occurring over the course of ten years to put him at what he looked like now.

Naruto had sprouted fox ears and a tail. His hands were clawed as when he drew out the Kyubi's chakra. His hair was streaked with red and looked a bit longer.

"It's nothing to worry about" Kuroiryu said as he released the illusion on himself. "This happened because you altered the seal containing the Kyubi. The same thing happened when I changed Hachibi's seal."

Naruto gapped at Kuroiryu's appearance.

"Since we're both up now, let's get started on what I need to teach you." Kuroiryu climbed out of the tent and kicked the fire back to life, adding some fuel so he'd have something to cook on later.

"First I'll show you how to summon your Biju in human form. It gives them freedom to move about while still being tied to you, though that won't really matter because Hachibi and Kyubi don't want to hurt us or most other people."

"What do you mean by most other people?" Naruto asked.

"There are people out there that deserve death and death at the claws of a Biju can be very painful. Most Biju want to protect our world from people that wish it and us harm.

"For you, because Kyubi is a beast of fire, a simple tiger sign and imagining the Kyubi outside your body should have the affect we're looking for."

Kuroiryu demonstrated by flashing a dragon hand sign. Hachibi appeared in a puff of smoke in his human form.

"Try it" Kuroiryu said.

Naruto concentrated for a moment and a small fox appeared, nine tails waving behind it.

"This is the best you can do," said the fox with a distinctly female voice.

"I don't know what you'd look like as a human" Naruto whined.

In a puff of smoke, the Kitsune became a woman. She looked quite a bit like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu form with clothes and fox red hair pulled back in a single pony tail.

"Try something like this" Kyubi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Try again" Kuroiryu said.

Again, Naruto concentrated for a moment. This time Kyubi appeared in her human form.

"He's a fast learner when he knows what he's doing," Kyubi said throwing her arm around her Jinchuriki's shoulders.

"That's good to know" Kuroiryu said.

"Shall we show him the Demon Cloak now?" Hachibi asked.

"Or we can have breakfast, you can do some catching up with Kyubi-sama and then we can show Naruto the Demon Cloak."

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Naruto shouted.

"Would you mind going and getting some ramen?" Kuroiryu asked looking at Hachibi.

"Send a summon" Hachibi said. "The small ones are around for those kinds of menial tasks."

Kuroiryu sighed. Hachibi lived to be a pain in his butt some days.

Not in the mood to argue with the Biju, Kuroiryu ran through the hand signs for his basic summoning jutsu and poured a small amount of chakra into the jutsu. A small red dragon appeared.

"**Hey, Boss. How's it going?**" The dragon was addressing Hachibi who stood by Kuroiryu.

"It's going" Hachibi said as Naruto gawked at the small dragon that had appeared. "Kuroi-san needs you to go to the Leaf Village and pick something up."

"**I'm your dragon for the job**," the dragon said. It sat back on its haunches and saluted the two.

"I need you to go pick up some instant ramen. Tell the owner of which ever shop you get the ramen from to put it on Kuroryu's tab. I'll pay the bill when I return to Konoha in a week or so."

"**As you wish Boss**," the dragon said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded.

"Tsumeaka, is his name, I believe," Hachibi said. "He's one of the many dragons under my command. I'm to the dragons like Gamabunta is to your toads, though none are my children."

"You mean you're a summon?" Naruto asked clearly perplexed.

"Me? Sort of" Hachibi said. "I was a contracted dragon when I was born but I've gained a lot of power in my long life and each of my tails proves it. I am no longer a simple contract dragon. I am the king of the dragons and a Biju whose power is only bested by the Kyubi."

"Did Kyubi start off as a summon too?"

"Yes, kit" Kyubi said.

They were saved from further questions by the return of Tsumeaka with a bag filled to bursting with instant ramen.

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted as he took the bag from the dragon and dashed over to fire. He set about making his instant ramen.

"You may go" Hachibi said. "And thank you for doing this."

"**No task is to small**," Tsumeaka said. The red dragon bowed to Hachibi and Kuroiryu before disappearing once more.

"The Demon Cloak, when used properly, will always be your best offensive," Kuroiryu said as he faced his student. "It protects you from damage, it gives you more power, access to more of your Biju's power.

"You have to be careful how much power you use though," Kuroiryu cautioned. "Even the most well meaning Biju can take control if its Jinchuriki is mad which effects the Biju. Never attack in anger. Attack to protect."

"I think I get it" Naruto said. "So what does this Demon Cloak look like?"

"The Cloak takes on the form of the Biju and is the color of the Biju's chakra."

Kuroiryu concentrated on Hachibi's chakra. He felt the power flow through his system and overflow. Black chakra flowed around Kuroryu and solidified into the shape of a dragon three tails waved behind him.

"I though Hachibi had eight tails" Naruto said.

"The Demon Cloak can have any where from no tails, just the basic shape of the Biju, to the number of tails the Biju has. My cloak can have up to eight tails though I've only needed to use four in a battle to date. Your cloak will max out at nine, if you ever encounter a battle that requires that much power."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

Kuroiryu released his cloak. "You'll automatically call on your cloak when you need it. I'd advise you to not summon you cloak for the fun of it. I don't think the villagers would take to kindly to it."

Naruto nodded, his serious look showing he understood very well.

((Next Chapy: Revenge of the Copy-cat Ninja. Or would that be ownage by the dragons lords? Tune in next time to find out. ))


	6. Chapter 6

((Here be the next chapy. So my kind readers, whether they comment or not, know: All the dragons Kuroryu summons are oriental style dragons as they just seem more appropriate for the setting of Naruto. As always R&R.))

Kuroiryu sat at Icharuka's ramen stand digging into a second bowl of Dragon Fire ramen. It had been a week since he had shown Naruto his Demon Cloak. He hadn't seen the boy in almost a week.

They had come back to the village after hiding for two days, as his ANBU squad called it. Kuroiryu had been made a captain of his own squad. All of the ANBU had been put on guard duty when everyone else had attended the funeral. While Kuroiryu was sad at the loss of Sarutobi, it didn't bother him so much that he couldn't be at the funeral.

Kuroiryu had attended one funeral in his whole life and it hadn't been a real ceremony. No one came to mourn the death of the Dragon of the Shadow. Only Kuroiryu was sad at the loss of his father among the humans that knew him. The dragons had come at Kuroiryu's summon.

They had done an old style funeral, burning his father's body in a blazing pyre set by the dragons. That was why Kuroiryu didn't mind missing Sarutobi's funeral. He'd never attended a traditional funeral where people spoke of the good qualities a person had in their life and set floors on a casket of by the head stone after the casket had been buried.

Kuroiryu only found it annoying when it started raining. That was when he sent a dozen scout dragons to run the perimeters of the walls surrounding Konoha. With his own senses hindered by the rain, Kuroiryu didn't want to take any chances. The dragons were told to report any disturbances to the nearest ANBU squad.

"I heard Naruto to went with the Sannin Jiraiya on some kind of trip" the stand owner's daughter said as she leaned on the counter.

"I believe it was to find someone more fitting than Jiraiya-sama to be Hokage" Kuroiryu said between bites of ramen. He was fast becoming known as the only person in Konoha that would eat more than one serving of a hot dish. Even the famed Akamichi clan couldn't boast that for all their eating, at least among their living members.

"Who could be better than Jiraiya-sama for the position of Hokage?"

"They probably went to find Tsunade-sama" Kuroiryu said before drinking of the broth from his ramen and licking his lips.

"Who?"

"Tsunade-sama, the Kunoichi of the Sannin. She's the best medical ninja alive today and some say ever. She's the slug sage and has a mean right hook."

"You sound like you know her."

"I met her one time" Kuroiryu said. "Never going out of my way to anger that woman, that's for sure. She's probably one of the better candidates for the position. I can't think of any one else who's good for the job that would accept it."

"You want any more ramen?"

"I'm good," Kuroiryu said pulling out his dragon skin money pouch. He paid for his meal and left with a pleasant good-bye.

He pulled his mask back over his face and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Anyone paying attention would spot a little dot sitting on top of the third Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument.

Kuroiryu lay back to stare up at the sky. His squad wasn't on patrol duty today and there were no missions that specifically required the attention of an ANBU squad.

**You should train** Hachibi said.

"Whom should I train with?" Kuroiryu asked.

**The dragon lords would probably be willing to train with you** Hachibi said.

"How about me?" asked a voice Kuroiryu hadn't heard since the chuunin exam finals.

Kuroiryu tilted his head back to look at Kakashi upside down. "You really want to face me again?" Kuroiryu asked.

"You can't get better if you take on someone weaker than you all the time" Kakashi said.

"All right" Kuroiryu said. "Anything goes?"

"Sure" Kakashi said with a shrug. He probable regretted saying that when Kuroiryu grinned evilly.

"Half hour at the far training grounds" Kuroiryu said. "This fights going to be wicked."

* * *

**You're going to fight Kakashi with the dragon lords aren't you** Hachibi asked as they sat in the middle of a field.

Kuroiryu grinned. "They haven't been out to play in a while," the dragon shinobi said.

"You ready for this?" Kakashi asked from the side of the field.

"I was born ready," Kuroiryu said climbing to his feet. "And so you know, in case you harbored any plans of getting some new techniques off of me, you can't copy any technique I use."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"My techniques are all part of my clan's Kekki Genkai. Well other then my summoning technique, but you said yourself that dragons are picky about who summons them."

"I don't need you techniques," Kakashi said as he uncovered his left eye.

Kakashi struck before Kuroiryu could react, or so Kakashi thought. Kuroiryu replaced himself with a rock. Kuroiryu was running through a sequence of hand seals when Kakashi spotted him again.

"_**Dragon Style Summoning: Five Lords of the Dragons**_" Kuroiryu said drawing the Kanji for dragon on the ground in his blood.

Kakashi stared in surprise as five building sized dragons appeared. Each was a different color and the kanji for one of the basic elements on their forehead.

"**Kuroiryu-sama**" they all said. "**What do you need us to do?**" asked the green dragon.

"I thought you guys would like to have some fun," Kuroiryu said.

All five dragons were looking at Kuroiryu and each looked over their shoulder as he pointed passed them. "Kakashi-san kindly asked for a small fight. He is a former member of Konoha's ANBU. Most know him as the Copy-cat Ninja."

Kakashi was probably regretting his asking Kuroiryu for a friendly fight as all five dragons grinned evilly. Kakashi was probably feeling a bit screwed now.

"**As much fun as this sounds,**" said the pale blue dragon with the kanji for wind on its head, "**one of us is more than enough for him. Summon someone else if you need the help, which I highly doubt.**"

"Very well, my lords, I shall let you return to you caves. Perhaps other battles will arise that you can aide me with."

The dragons disappeared.

"They decide you weren't worthy?" Kakashi taunted.

"Hardly" Kuroiryu said. "They thought it wouldn't be fair to you as this is a fight among friends, not enemies."

"They didn't look that strong," Kakashi said.

Kuroiryu laughed. "Why don't you summon your pups again? Though that tracking jutsu didn't work so well last time."

Kakashi growled as he formed a chidori in his hand and moved to hit Kuroryu.

"_**Dragon Style: Power of the Dragon King**_" Kuroiryu said after flashing through several hand signs. Kakashi paused in his tracks, his chidori fizzling out. Kuroiryu chuckled as he walked behind Kakashi and set the blade of his ninjato in front of Kakashi's throat.

"_**Dragon Style: Release**_" Kuroiryu hissed. Kakashi blinked and looked around.

"Did you like the little show?" Kuroiryu asked as Kakashi realized he had a blade at his neck.

"It was interesting to say the least" Kakashi said. "What do you call it?"

"Power of the Dragon King" Kuroiryu said. "You get an up close and personal audience with the King of dragons. It's a genjutsu that you can't release, like special abilities tied to the Uchiha eyes."

Kakashi suddenly moved and a puff of smoke showed he'd done a replacement with a log.

"Come now, Kakashi-san" Kuroiryu said, his voice carrying easily over the empty field. "You think I could hold my own against you and not be able to track you like you ninken can track any scent they're given? Don't insult me."

As Kuroiryu spoke, his eyes took in his surroundings. He discretely smelt the air trying to track Kakashi's scent. His ears listened for the slightest noise.

"_**Dragon Style: Earth Sling Shot**_" Kuroiryu shouted as he pitched forward into a roll that slung his opponent over him and flat on his back. Kuroiryu grinned at Kakashi as his roll sat him up.

"Nice technique, huh?" he asked as Kakashi looked up at him.

"How did you know I was under ground?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't until you popped up to grab my ankles" Kuroiryu said. "I didn't actually know if that technique would work that way. It's usually used to hurl rocks and stuff at the opponent."

"Well it looks like you have a new application for you sling shot," Kakashi said.

"Ready to give up?" Kuroiryu asked.

Suddenly, a kunai flew from the direction of the trees at the edge of the training ground and hit Kakashi, who turned out to be some kind of clone.

"Hey!" Kuroiryu shouted. "That was that clone technique that Naruto uses, isn't it?"

"It's a forbidden jutsu that belongs to Konoha" Kakashi said, his voice coming from several directions. "You'll have to ask the Hokage about learning it."

Kuroiryu sighed. With the way things were currently, there was no way he'd be able to learn that technique. That just ruined Kuroiryu's mood.

His mind instantly shifted to figuring out how to convince the next Hokage to let him learn a secret technique. It had to be very useful if it was a secret. Instinct was the only thing that kept Kakashi's next kunai, which came from a different direction than the first, from finding its mark. Kuroiryu sheathed his ninjato without thought as his mind continued to mull over the problem.

"You can't stop fighting in the middle of a fight," Kakashi said. The older Jounin was probably confused by the younger's pre-occupation with his thoughts.

Kuroiryu looked up a moment and made the dragon hand sign. Hachibi appeared next to him. "Go find Kakashi and kick his butt a little bit" Kuroiryu said quietly to Hachibi.

"Why should I?" Hachibi asked.

"Because I asked you to and I'm giving you the freedom to do something besides knock me around. Go knock Kakashi around a bit. He needs to be brought down a notch or two any ways."

"Hasn't he been brought down enough just by not being able to copy your techniques?" Hachibi asked.

"Ok, fine. I'll just figure out how to convince the next Hokage to let me learn that clone technique some other time."

Hachibi grinned. "We'll give him another taste of the Demon Cloak."

Kuroiryu just grinned as Hachibi disappeared once more.

"Another friend that doesn't want to help you?" Kakashi asked. His voice was still coming from several directions.

**He has several clones floating about** Hachibi said.

"No kidding" Kuroiryu said as he release the henge on himself, revealing his true form.

With a growl, Kuroiryu did a quick look over the whole grounds before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_**Dragon Style: Voice of the Gods**_" Kuroiryu said with a grin. "In this world there exist nine demons, Biju most call them, with varying degrees of power" Kuroryu said, his voice echoing throughout the grounds. "Each Biju has a different number of tails. Of course you would already know this, Kakashi-san, as the strongest Biju resides in you village, sealed by your own sensei into the belly of his own son. Almost twenty years ago, another village was attacked by a different Biju at the command of the Kyubi, but that Biju's goal wasn't to destroy the village. The Biju was only after one person that was in the village it was attacking.

"Thinking the Biju meant to harm the whole village, the shinobi of the village retaliated, hoping to drive the Biju off. The Biju was loyal to its king though at didn't intend to leave until it had achieved its goal. The Biju was sealed in the same fashion as the Kyubi."

"What's your point?" Kakashi asked. "And you are aware that you are treading dangerously close to a Double s ranked secret, right?"

Kuroiryu snorted. "I agreed to call Konoha my home because Sarutobi-sama asked me. My loyalty was to him, not some village. My loyalty never has, nor will it ever, belong to a village. I stand for my clan and those I choose to protect. I was explaining to you why I look the way I do, for this is my true form."

"I don't quite follow" Kakashi said.

"I know you saw me before I hid. I was explaining why I look the way I do. A Biju was sealed inside me in the same way the Kyubi was sealed. My Biju told me how to alter the seal keeping him captive within me. It couldn't be released but altering the seal did this to me."

"So are you going to come find me?" Kakashi asked. "Or shall I come find you?"

**There is something different about these clones** Hachibi said. **I can sense no difference in any of them**

"You are a tricky one, Kakashi-san" Kuroiryu said. Kuroiryu summoned several hand sized dragons and sent them off. "I'm not sure which one of you is the real one."

**Got him** Hachibi said a few moments later. **Fifty kilometers south west**

Kuroiryu quickly moved in the direction Hachibi indicated. It didn't take him long to spot his opponent trying to fend off Kuroiryu's dragons.

"Halt" Kuroiryu commanded as he got close to Kakashi. The dragons all stopped attacking but stayed close enough to Kakashi to strike quickly as needed.

"They belong to you?" Kakashi asked in amazement eyeing the dragons carefully.

"They listen to me because I summoned them and that is what they were taught to do. They do not belong to me. It is like you raising a dog but telling it to listen to someone else in your stead."

"Well I know when I'm bested, even though I hate to admit it" Kakashi said. "Let's call it a day and go get some food."

Kuroiryu looked up at the sky and noted that it was well after noon. "Sounds good to me," the dragon ninja said.

* * *

Kuroiryu glanced up at Kakashi as he ate. The copy ninja was watching him in what seemed like curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroiryu asked after he swallowed what was in his mouth. Beside Kuroiryu sat his large jug of Dragon Fire spice.

"What is that stuff you keep putting on your food?" Kakashi asked.

"Dragon Fire spice" Kuroryu said. "Want to try some?" A dragon had delivered more to him right after he'd finished his little training session with Naruto.

"Sure" Kakashi said, though he didn't sound too confident about his choice. Kuroiryu decided to be nice to Kakashi and only dropped a pinch on one piece of meat that was cooking between them. He'd been dropping liberal pinches on his own pieces.

Kakashi took the piece of meat after it had cooked. He chewed on it thoughtfully for a moment before quickly reaching for his glass of water.

"Pansy" Kuroiryu muttered as he continued eating as if there was nothing wrong with the food.


	7. Chapter 7

((here be the next chapy. As always R&R))

Kuroiryu sat a top the main gate into the village. Below him, the chuunin that sat in the guardhouse just inside the gate talked absently about whatever as they waited for the end of their shift.

"**All things are calm, Boss**" said on of the many dog-sized dragons Kuroiryu had summoned upon arriving at the gate and noting the guards' lack of attention to the village's surroundings.

"**Three ninja out of the north approaching fast**" another slightly larger dragon said as it skidded to a halt on the wall next to Kuroiryu.

"Description" Kuroiryu said.

"**Two male and one female. Two adults and one hatchling. Two have blond hair and one has white hair. The blond male hatchling is wearing an obnoxious orange jump suit.**"

"That's all I need to know" Kuroiryu said. The minute the dragon had cemented the facts for the one person he'd been waiting for, Kuroiryu need to know nothing else. Naruto and Jiraiya had succeeded in find Tsunade and convincing her to come back to Konoha.

Kuroiryu's face showed all of his enthusiasm of seeing Tsunade again.

"Thank you for you help" Kuroiryu said before dismissing the dragons. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kuroiryu was pretending to be asleep in the Hokage's chair, his mask covering his face, when Tsunade, Jiraiya and a couple of council members walked into the room. They stopped talking as they saw the office had an occupant already.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the councilman.

"Waiting for the Hokage" Kuroiryu said without moving causing the councilwoman to jump.

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"I was told I had to speak to the Hokage about learning a special Konoha jutsu" Kuroiryu said. "I felt the quickest and easiest way of talking to the Hokage about that would be to wait in the Hokage's office. Also, I've kept this rather charming lad from locking himself in here. I believe his name was Konohamaru but the lad was a bit upset about his grandfather so I didn't quite catch his name."

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Kuroiryu, the black dragon of Konoha's ANBU" Kuroryu said standing up.

"You're definitely new to ANBU" Tsunade said.

"About two months" Kuroiryu said. "I didn't have a chance to ask Sarutobi-sama about the technique before he died as I didn't see the technique I want to learn until the chuunin exam finals and Sarutobi-sama died shortly there after."

"So how did you even know to talk to the Hokage about learning this technique?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi-san demonstrated knowledge of the same technique and I asked him about it. He told me to talk to the Hokage."

"Very well" Tsunade said. "We shall discuss it in the morning as I have some important business to discuss with my council."

"Until tomorrow than" Kuroiryu said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. No one noticed the small dragon, no bigger than the average rock, curled up on the desk for all intents and purposes, a paper weight.

* * *

Kuroiryu sat in a corner at Icharuka's ramen stand watching other patrons come and go as he slowly nursed bowls of Dragon Fire ramen. The second time Naruto dropped in for food, Icharuka inquired to Kuroiryu's health as the boy had only eaten five bowls in the several hours he'd been sitting there.

Kuroiryu replied only that his mind was on other things and that the ramen was still as good as ever. Kuroiryu was trying to figure out why he had a sense of unease. The feeling had tickled the back of his neck for much of the day.

**Something is happening by the gate** Hachibi said. Kuroiryu had let the eight-tailed Biju out to play some time ago, not worried about the dragon causing any trouble.

'What?' Kuroiryu thought.

**The Uchiha brat seems to be trying to leave** Hachibi said.

Kuroiryu dropped some money on the counter and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kuroiryu didn't care about the Uchiha personally but having Naruto followed for most of the month by a tracking dragon had shown the younger Jinchuriki cared deeply for those he considered his friends.

Kuroiryu popped up on top of the main gate. Below, stood to young ninja, one the Uchiha with chicken butt hair, the other his pink haired teammate.

**Do we stop the boy** Hachibi asked.

"Yes" Kuroiryu hissed as he watched the Uchiha approach the gate, his teammate unconscious on a nearby bench.

* * *

Kuroiryu followed Sasuke as the boy walked into the woods surrounding Konoha. He wanted to see what the boy was up to before he stopped the boy. If the last Uchiha with ties to Konoha was a traitor in every sense of the word, Kuroiryu wouldn't hesitate to execute the boy as per his mandate as an ANBU agent.

Four ninja stood in a small clearing a short distance from Konoha. Their forehead protectors bore the musical note of Sound. There were three guys and a girl. Kuroiryu watched a moment.

"Lord Orochimaru sent us to bring you to Sound," said one of the male shinobi who greatly resembled a spider in Kuroryu's mind.

"Let's go then," Sasuke said.

Kuroiryu dropped into the clearing as the Sound ninja were helping Sasuke into a large barrel.

"If you know what's good for you, Sasuke, you'll come over here" Kuroriyu growled. The dragon ninja stood half in shadow in his full ANBU uniform.

"What's good for me is to gain power so I can avenge my clan" Sasuke growled.

"You can't possibly obtain the power needed to exact your revenge against the person that executed your clan" Hachibi said from his place in the tree above Kuroiryu. "The man that slew your clan could hold his own against the first Hokage."

"What do you know?" Sasuke said.

"I know many things including that your place is in Konoha for the coming battle."

"What battle?" asked one of the Sound shinobi.

"You have nothing to fear" Kuroiryu said as he felt Hachibi return to him once more. "You village won't be attacked, yet."

"Orochimaru has offered me power" Sasuke said. "I'm taking him up on that offer."

Kurioryu walked calmly up to the group and tapped the back of Sasuke's skull gently, at least for Kuroiryu. The boy slumped over unconscious.

"What did you do?" the girl asked.

"I merely knocked him out," Kuroiryu said. "He'll be fine in a couple of hours other than a slight headache. Though I wouldn't hold the same opinion of you fine shinobi if you don't clear off without Sasuke."

The Sound shinobi were speechless for a moment then they all started laughing.

"You couldn't possibly take all four of us on," the female ninja said. "No Konoha ninja can take all four of us on alone."

"I wasn't raised in Konoha" Kuroiryu said. "I've only been considered a Konoha shinobi since a month before the chuunin finals. In my opinion, Sound is on par with Suna with the level of their shinobi's abilities. That doesn't mean I can't take on all four of you. I'm in a whole other league."

"Just cause you're ANBU doesn't mean you can take on all four of us" said one of the male shinobi, a tubby ninja Kuroiryu would have thought belonged to the Akimichi clan if he was a Konoha ninja.

Kuroiryu looked at each one carefully. "You're the Sound Four" Kuroiryu said. It wasn't a question. "I might actually break a sweat."

The spider guy struck hoping to catch Kuroiryu off guard. Kuroiryu ducked the chakra infused glob of something and dropped the illusion on himself.

With a laugh, Kuroiryu flashed through several hand signs. "_**Dragon Style: Hoard Protection Technique.**_" Nothing seemed to happen as Kuroryu jumped out from in the middle of the four Sound shinobi, which caused said shinobi to laugh.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked the girl.

"Try to leave and you'll see" Kuroiryu said.

All four ninja struck, well the three boys moved in close while the girl stayed at the back of the group. She pulled out a flute and summoned three giant creatures.

Kuroiryu dodged and blocked attacks from the boys as he ran through several hand signs and quickly drew the character for dragon on the ground with his blood.

"_**Dragon Style Summoning: Five Lords of the Dragons.**_" Kuroiryu grinned as the five dragon lords appeared. "This time I know you'll help me," he said as watched his opponents.

"**That we shall**," said the red fire lord as he and two of the other lords went to deal with the girl's creatures.

The last two lords moved to take care of tubby and the spider guy that left Kuroryu with the last guy who had something coming out of his back.

"This will be fun," said Kuroiryu's opponent.

"Yes it will" Kuroiryu said as he gathered his chakra. "_**Dragon Style: Rain of Fire.**_" Kuroiryu's opponent paused a moment and Kuroiryu threw his senbon at the ninja's neck. The two needles found their marks in his opponent's throat.

"Sakon!" a horrified voice said as the odd shape on Kuroiryu's opponent's back revealed itself as an exact copy of his opponent.

"You killed Sakon!" the copy said.

"What of it?" Kuroiryu asked. A slight breeze moved the cloth markers wrapped around the ends of the two new senbon in Kuroiryu's hands. "You and your teammates are stopping me from keeping a shinobi of my adopted village at home. I have every right by shinobi law to kill my opposition."

"You killed Sakon!" the copy said once more.

"I believe we established that" Kuroiryu said.

Sakon's twin, for there was no other logical explanation for the similarities between the two, charged at Kuroiryu in a rage.

Kuroiryu drew his ninjato and drove the weapon in to his opponent's gut even as he ducked the ninja's attack.

"Sorry, Sakon" the twin said as he fell, sliding off Kuroiryu's ninjato.

Kuroiryu turned to watch the dragon lords a moment before disappearing. A moment later, he appeared behind the girl.

"Call off your friends" Kuroiryu said. "One of your team is dead and two more will fall in mere moments. Call off your beasts and you can return to your master, to protect his sorry hide when the real danger comes."

((Next time: A mission and a return to... Shadow?))


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroiryu sat a top the third's head on the Hokage Monument looking out over the land. His mission, no matter what the Fifth Hokage said, was to protect the container for his biju's king.

Said boy was currently training with his team. Kuroiryu sighed.

**The boy will be safe enough with his team** Hachibi said. **Take a mission. Your boredom is making me antsy**

"Fine" Kuroiryu said standing up and brushing the dirt off of his butt. A moment later, he was outside the Hokage's window. In the office, Tsunade was giving a mission to a genin team. Kuroiryu didn't particularly care whom.

He appeared silently behind the three genin and their jounin instructor, who bore a striking resemblance to the third Hokage.

"Wait outside, Kuroiryu" Tsunade said as the dragon ninja interrupted her explanation of the team's mission.

The team turned to look at Kuroiryu. His mask was on top of his head. The girl blushed while the chubby boy on the team just kept eating his chips.

"Very well" Kuroiryu said and disappeared, a potted plant stood where he had a moment before.

"You're definitely flashy," said the third's son as he followed his team out of the Hokage's office.

"Not normally" Kuroiryu said. "I just did that because I could. Can I go in now?"

The third's son nodded and I got up and went into Tsunade's office.

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Just wondered if you had a mission for me," Kuroiryu said jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Now you want a mission," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I'm always up for a mission" Kuroiryu said. "I just don't like doing missions that detract from the reason I joined Konoha."

"The third left a note on that" Tsunade said. "But you are also ANBU."

"I was ANBU in everything but name before I joined Konoha. If I wanted to, I could challenge the Kage of my birth village and hand him his butt."

"I'm sure." Tsunade didn't sound convinced.

"I took on three of Konoha's jounin to show my skill. I beat Copy-cat Kakashi twice. I beat the Sound Four. Need I say more?"

"Yet you couldn't stand up to me," Tsunade said.

"That was five years ago" Kuroiryu said.

"You think you could beat me?"

"What I think doesn't matter. Only the facts do. Whether I can beat you or not has yet to be proven."

"Yet you claim to be able to beat the Kage of Shadow."

"Because I beat the man when we were children and while his skill has increased since our first meeting, mine has increased more. My statement was based on fact."

"How can an encounter from at least ten years ago be an indicator of how a battle today would go?"

"Because I've faced another from Shadow recently that was weaker than the Kage and fed him his rear."

Kuroiryu sat on top of the cabin of the ship that was taking him across the vast sea. His newest mission was something only he could do. While other shinobi might survive the crossing and make it to Shadow, Kuroiryu was the only one that could face the Kage and live.

Kuroiryu hadn't told Tsunade that the Kage of Shadow lived in fear of Kuroiryu, the only ninja to face the powerful man and beat him. That was why Kuroiryu was the only one could propose an alliance with Shadow without incurring a war.

For once, Kuroiryu wasn't wearing his ANBU clothes. He wore simple, form fitting pants with many pockets and a black shirt with a white shadow of an eight-tailed dragon on the back.

"Where you headed to after we make port?" asked the captain standing below Kuroiryu.

"The land of Demon" Kuroiryu said.

"That's a long way to go" the captain said.

"I've covered at least three times the distance from where I'm going in Demon Country to Moon since the last time I was on this side of the sea."

"Where about you headed in Demon Country?" the captain asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Shadows."

The captain gave Kuroiryu a curious look before going back to giving commands to his crew.

"Kagegakure is avoid like the plague by those that don't wish a quick death at the hand of the village's leader" said another passenger who leaned on the rail above Kuroiryu.

"I know" Kuroiryu said.

"So you have a death wish?" the man asked.

"I'm playing the ambassador for the Hokage of Konoha" Kuroiryu said.

"Why's that?"

"Because Lady Tsunade is a very convincing woman" Kuroiryu said.

Kuroiryu was surprised the man didn't recognize him. Then again, the standards in Shadow seemed to have fallen under the hand of Da-ku. Kuroiryu hoped to rectify that with his visit. He had no intention of telling the Shadow shinobi riding the boat with him who he was.

Kuroiryu doubted Da-ku would allow anything to happen in his domain without his knowledge. The older shinobi, though only by two years, was likely to still remember his defeat at the hands of Kuroiryu.


	9. Chapter 9

((Next Chapy!

I'm well aware of the fact that Kage is Shadow but based on the map I use as a reference for the location of Shadow shows another Hidden village in the same country. So Da-ku is simply the Kage of Shadow.))

A week later, Kuroiryu looked up at the black walls of Kagegakure. The kanji for Shadow hung over the main gate. The trip would have been longer had he not taken advantage of his ability to summon dragons.

His dragon friends had made it easier to cross the rough terrain that separated Shadow from Moon. He hadn't had to follow all the roads like most travelers.

"Can I help you?" asked the gate guard as Kuroiryu stepped through the gate.

Kuroiryu turned his black gaze on the guard. It was yet another ninja from Kuroiryu's youth, all of four years that he had any contact with the villagers of Shadow. His father's land was on the other side of Shadow.

"I need to have a word with Lord Da-ku on behalf of Lady Tsunade of Konoha" Kuroiryu said. He felt it unnecessary to reveal who he was if no one could figure it out.

"Are you the ambassador?" the guard asked.

"Yes."

"You weren't expected for at least another week."

"I'm in no rush," Kuroiryu said. "If Lord Da-ku is unable to see me for another week that I can wait."

"I'm sure Lord Da-ku would be willing to put you up for how ever long you are here," the guard said.

"That is nice to hear" Kuroiryu said. "Would it be alright if I walked around the village a bit?"

"Please do" the guard said.

"Thank you" Kuroiryu said with a bow before walking into the village.

Almost immediately, he was tailed by two ANBU. Kuroiryu stuck to the streets and "found "his way to the market section of the village. It didn't take him long to find a good food shop and sit down. The ANBU waited outside.

A girl of about eighteen years came to take his order. Her hair was a pale gold and her eyes were a pure sapphire. She wore a traditional kimono.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Wonton soup, shrimp rice balls and Chichi dango if you have it" Kuroiryu said.

"I'll be right back with your soup" the girl said with a smile.

"I haven't seen her smile like that in ages," said the elderly woman at the table behind Kuroiryu.

"What do you mean, Baa-san?" Kuroiryu asked, turning to look at the grandma like woman.

"My grand daughter hasn't smiled like that since her friend left a good ten years ago," she said. "He used to order the same thing you just ordered in exactly the same fashion. Always wanted the Chichi dango but asked for it like it was a rare commodity."

"Little children like Chichi dango. It's nice to allow them the opportunity to eat it, Baa-san."

"Your soup sir" Shiroryu said as she set the bowl before Kuroiryu.

"I never have been, nor shall I ever be, sir to you, Shiro-tenshi" Kuroiryu said looking up at the girl.

Shiroryu froze as she'd been on her way back to the kitchen when he spoke, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"W-what d-did you c-call me?" she asked turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Shiro-tenshi. Just like I did the first time I met you."

The girl fainted.

* * *

"I do believe you surprised her a bit" Shiroryu's grandmother said after joining Kuroiryu at the fainted girl's side.

"I have no doubt of that fact," Kuroiryu said. "Should I take her to her room?"

"Please do and then you can help us out down here until she wakes up."

"Yes, Baa-san" Kuroiryu said picking Shiroryu up bridal style and taking her to her room, ignoring the questions popped at him by the kitchen staff as he passed through.

Kuroiryu walked back into the kitchen only to run into Shiroryu's mother.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Shiroryu fainted. I just took her to her room. Baa-san told me to."

Shiroryu's mother grabbed his elbow and dragged him out into the dining area.

"Mother. Did you tell this man to take my daughter to her room?"

"Of course" Shiroryu's grandma said as if it was the logical thing to do. "He knew where her room was and he was the reason she fainted in the first place."

"How does he know where my daughter's room is and why did he make her faint?"

"She was surprised to see me," Kuroiryu said. "I haven't been here in ten years."

Shiroryu's mother gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"How is it I knew the boy when he stepped in the door and yet you, having heard him speak do not?" Shiroryu's grandma asked.

"You're the one that ordered the wonton soup, shrimp rice balls and chichi dango?" Shiroryu's mother asked Kuroiryu to which he nodded.

"Why are you here?" Shiroryu's mother asked.

"Lady Tsunade of Konoha asked me to come to secure an alliance with Shadow" Kuroiryu said. "I plan to make that happen."

"And how do you plan to do that, Ambassador of Konoha?" asked a man drinking by himself in a corner.

"Kage-sama!" the women yelped before executing quick bows.

"Da-ku" Kuroiryu said. "How nice to see you."

"You have no right to address me in such a familiar fashion" Da-ku growled.

"I know it's been ten years but come on Da-ku" Kuroiryu said in a dismissive tone.

"Take him now!" Da-ku shouted.

"Diplomatic immunity my friend" Kuroiryu said with a laugh as he held a knife at the throats of the two ANBU that had come in to arrest him. "I doubt you want a war with Konoha."

"Who's to say you ever made it here?" Da-ku said.

"Lady Tsunade knows me," Kuroiryu said. "She's a very temperamental woman who doesn't like to be toyed with. You really wouldn't want to lie to her. She has three things on her side that you do not."

"And what would that be?" Da-ku asked. "Only two of the three legendary ninja are loyal to Konoha."

"The next generation of Sennin is being trained now. But that is one thing on Lady Tsunade's side."

"What are the other two?"

"So you understand what I'm saying. Lady Tsunade has herself and her old teammate on her side. She has the next generation of Sennin. She has the backing of many highly trained shinobi of varying ranks."

"I have my own ninja" Da-ku said.

Kuroiryu scoffed. "You don't have..."

((Cliff hanger no Jutsu!

What doesn't the great Kage Da-ku of Shadow have?

Tune in for the next chapy to find out.))


	10. Chapter 10

((Here's the next chapy. Please enjoy. Any and all ideas are welcome.))

"I have my own ninja" Da-ku said.

Kuroiryu scoffed. "You don't have me."

"How are you so special Ambassador?" Da-ku asked.

Kuroiryu cracked a wide grin, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Answer my question," the Kage demanded.

"Meet me at the Dragon's home tomorrow and you shall learn why I'm so important to Konoha." Kuroiryu didn't wait for a response and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He knew that Da-ku would come to his home. The man didn't like not knowing something.

* * *

"Kuroi-san, are you here?" asked a soft female voice later that night. The voice came from the front door of his mansion.

"**Kuroiryu-sama is back in the dojo, Shiroryu-san**," said a summoned dragon Kuroiryu had sent to lead the girl to him.

Kuroiryu was taking on four copies of himself in the dojo. They danced a dance of death as they all fought with dragon fang blades. Dragon blades of any kind were rare but deadly sharp. They never went dull.

"Kuroi-san, my mother wished me to bring you the food you ordered" Shiroryu said at the entrance of the dojo.

Kuroiryu dismissed his clones as he walked over to the only girl that had ever made him add tenshi at the end of their name. "We've been friends for ten years Shiro-chan" he said. "At least call me Kuroi-chan."

"I wasn't sure what you would prefer after so long," Shiroryu said.

"Well, now I've told you," Kuroiryu said. "Let me clean up and we can talk while we eat."

"My mother will expect me to be back at the restaurant," Shiroryu said.

"Your mother will understand" Kuroiryu said. "Besides, if things haven't changed in the last decade, tonight's a slow night any way."

"Very well," Shiroryu said. "If I get in trouble, I'll make sure you spend a week scrubbing dishes."

Kuroiryu looked aghast.

Shiroryu gave him a wicked look and both burst into laughter.

* * *

"And he's still a bit annoyed with me" Kuroiryu said. "It's funny, in my opinion. I don't think he's encountered someone as powerful in a long time, if ever."

"You have the easiest time making enemies of those that think themselves strong or powerful," Shiroryu said with a chuckle.

"The funniest part yet though is that I introduced him to my dad's Dragon Fire spice."

"You didn't!" Shiroryu said amused horror.

"It was only a minuscule pinch, hardly anything."

"You and your father were the only ones that could ingest food spiced with that stuff! Of course someone who's never had it would be running for water at the barest hint of it."

"Kakashi asked" Kuroiryu said. "And water is the worst thing you could use to quench that fire. Milk is just a bit better and bread is the best."

"So there are powerful ninja in Konoha?" Shiroryu asked.

"Kakashi is one of Konoha's best" Kuroiryu said. "But they boast many powerful ninja. The third Hokage trained the Sennin and two have remained loyal to the village. Many of the rookies are heirs to their respective clans and are well on their way to being powerful shinobi."

"Did you find what you were looking for when you left?"

"He's a knucklehead with a good heart. The kid will make a great Hokage some day."

* * *

Kuroiryu sat in the bedroom window looking down on the road leading to his mansion. Shiroryu lay on a futon sleeping. Kuroiryu wouldn't hear of her walking by herself back to her family's home and he was tired by the time she started talking about going home. His lay folded next to her.

Kuroiryu smirked as he watched Da-ku walk up the road flanked by a dozen ANBU. The man was definitely an idiot.

"I'm here Konoha Ambassador!" Da-ku shouted as he stood on the road in front of Kuroiryu's mansion. Shiroryu sat up with a start.

"Kuroiryu?" she said softly.

"I'm here," Kuroiryu said quietly not moving from where he sat. The fact that Da-ku was still calling for him outside meant that the Kage hadn't seen him from his highly visible perch.

"I need to go. Stay here until this ends." Shiroryu nodded. Kuroiryu gave her a kiss on the forehead as he passed her before he continued on to the front door.

When Kuroiryu stepped outside, Da-ku glared at him in annoyance. "Took you long enough," the man growled.

"I was eating breakfast," Kuroiryu said. "I wasn't going to leave perfectly good food sitting around to get cold."

Da-ku glared. "Now explain yourself."

"What do you want me to explain?"

"How are you so important to Konoha?"

"I'm on of the strongest ninja in Konoha" Kuroiryu said. "I know a lot of things about Shadow that would be helpful to any invasion force, should war erupt between Konoha and Shadow. I'm the strongest ninja in this village."

Da-ku and his guards laughed uproariously. "You? The strongest ninja in Shadow? Please. I am the Kage of Shadow. I am the strongest ninja in Shadow."

It was now Kuroiryu's turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Da-ku asked as Kuroiryu hugged his aching sides.

"You" Kuroiryu gasped out.

"How am I funny?"

"You think you're so strong when I beat one of your flunkies about two years back while I was traveling."

"How does beating a ninja two years ago compare to me today?"

"The shinobi was an ANBU" Kuroiryu said. "He was more powerful than you were ten years ago. I handed the man his rear."

"How do you know how strong I was ten years ago?"

"The dragon's hoard is in Shadow. The dragon always returns to its hoard."


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Da-ku demanded.

"We stand outside the home of the Dragon of Shadow" Kuroiryu said. "Within is his treasures, passed to the next dragon at his death. That dragon returned for the treasure."

"The Dragon's blood line is dead," said one of the ANBU.

"Is it?" Kuroiryu asked. "Did the Dragon not have a son?"

"His demon spawned brat is dead" Da-ku said.

"I've never heard it told that way," Kuroiryu said. "The way I heard it, the Dragon's son kicked your behind, Da-ku, before leaving Shadow."

"You heard wrong" Da-ku said.

"Well" Kuroiryu said squatting "I think you're the one who's wrong." Kuroiryu bit his thumb and drew the kanji for dragon in his blood. He flashed a quick dragon hand signs and a man appeared in front of Kuroiryu as he stood back up.

"You see, my friend here is quite certain that Da-ku had his rear handed to him by a nine year old boy right after the Dragon died and right before said boy left this village."

"Your friend is wrong" Da-ku said more like he was trying to convince himself more than any one standing there.

"_**Dragon Style: True Memory**_" the unknown man said having flashed several unseen hand signs.

Da-ku went glassy eyed. His masked guards were presumably in the same kind of trance.

"_**Dragon Style: Release**_" the man said a couple minutes later.

"Do you think me wrong now?" Kuroiryu asked as the Shadow shinobi shook their heads to clear them.

"Kill him!" Da-ku roared pointing a shaking finger at Kuroiryu.

Kuroiryu grinned as he flashed a dragon hand sign. "Bear witness to the rise of the Ryukage" Kuroiryu growled as his true appearance manifested in a shimmer.

Twin horns of pure white swept back from his forehead, following the curve of his head and curling sky ward off the back of his head at least half a foot. His hair, while remaining short, took on a spikier quality. His facial features became more feral. His nail became claws and his teeth were like any other predators.

"You couldn't possible face twelve ANBU and a Kage!" Da-ku shouted as he removed his cloak of office revealing ANBU style battle armor and weapons.

Kuroiryu flashed a few hand signs and a chest appeared beside him. He pulled off the simple traveler's clothes he'd been wearing to reveal the basic suit of ANBU. He kicked open the chest and pulled out his chest armor, gauntlets and ninjato. His black dragon mask was placed atop his head.

"I am the Black Dragon of Konoha's ANBU. I am the son of the Dragon of Shadow. Show me what you got Da-ku and we'll see who shall wear the mantle Shadow's new Kage, the Ryukage."

"There will be no change to the Kage title of Shadow" Da-ku said. "My ANBU and I shall defeat you here, kill you for attacking under the pretenses of peace and I'll take you're pretty little friend for my bed."

Kuroiryu growled an unnatural sound and struck before Da-ku or the ANBU could counter. Two ANBU fell with slashed throats. "You shall not touch Shiroryu," he growled before disappearing.

Three more ANBU fell, one with a slashed throat, the other two gutted.

"Find him!" Da-ku shouted.

"How do you propose they do that?" Kuroiryu asked, his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere. "You can't see me. They can't see me. They'll die. You'll die. I'll be the winner. Admit defeat and you can live."

"Which on of you has a ninken pack?" Da-ku hissed.

"Inu there" answered one of the still standing ANBU pointing at one of the gutted ANBU who happened to be wearing a dog mask.

Kuroiryu tsked before two more ANBU fell with kunai in their throats. "You are a sad sight indeed," Kuroiryu said. "I've already taken out half you numbers and you still don't know where I am."

"Quite messing around and come out!" Da-ku shouted.

Kuroiryu chuckled as five of him appeared.

((The Dragon Style: True Memory is a technique only Hachibi can perform. He is only referred to as unknown as Da-ku and his ANBU didn't know him.))


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought I told you to quit messing around!" Da-ku shouted in annoyance.

"This isn't me mess- oh, never mind, you're right. This is me messing around. But I thought I'd show you this really neat jutsu I picked up in Konoha."

"I don't know which one is the real one" said one of the surviving ANBU.

"They can't all be the real one" Da-ku growled.

"Kage Bushin" Kuroiryu said. "A jounin level forbidden technique from Konoha. Most who know how to use this technique can only make about this many clones." All the clones spoke and gestured to the other clones. "To date, there are two who know this technique and can make a forest full of clones. Both are unique. They are different from their fellow villagers. They are Jinchuriki that contain the strongest of the Biju."

"What do shadow clones and biju have to do with you?" Da-ku asked.

"I am a Jinchuriki" Kuroiryu said. "I contain Hachibi no Hachiryuu, the eight tailed dragon. He came seeking someone that was hiding in our village twenty years ago. I was the only one born the day Hachibi came that could contain him. Because I can access Hachibi's chakra I have the ability to create thousands of copies of myself. All of those clones would have the same amount of chakra and look physically the same."

"So you are nothing but a monster like everyone called you when you came to the village" Da-ku said. "You know, that's why I challenged you that day. Everyone called you a monster and said you needed to die, but I was the only one with the courage to face the monster in battle."

"The monster was the person Hachibi came to kill. That same monster enraged the Kyubi and made her think Konoha was the source of her anguish. That monster forced a man to die for his village to seal the enraged Kyubi with in a new born, the same fate Hachibi had suffered."

"Touching story" Da-ku said blandly.

The five Kuroiryu moved, taking out the last of the ANBU before they all disappeared.

"Now we can face each other with out interference" Kuroiryu said as he appeared behind Da-ku.

Da-ku jumped away, turning to face his elusive opponent.

Kuroiryu disappeared again as five dog sized dragons appeared. Da-ku felt their claws but they disappeared before he could attempt to attack. A flock of bird sized dragons kamikazed his head before they disappeared as well.

"You're just wasting your chakra!" Da-ku said.

"I have nothing to worry about when it comes to chakra," Kuroiryu said as he appeared once more. My personal reserves are three times as big as any of your jounin. Adding Hachibi's chakra to my own puts me on par with the standard for the five great shadows."

Da-ku threw several kunai and shuriken which Kuroiryu made no move to dodge. While a couple shuriken hit him, most of the weapons passed Kuroiryu without touching him.

A senbon needle with one end wrapped in a strip of black cloth embedded itself in Da-ku's shoulder.

Da-ku rushed up to Kuroiryu and slashed at his shoulder with a kunai. The blade left its mark. Da-ku stood there in shock as Kuroiryu made no move to stop him.

"Big mistake" Kuroiryu growled as he jabbed another senbon needle in to Da-ku's shoulder.

* * *

Kuroiryu stood over Da-ku's dead body. He wore his Demon Cloak as Da-ku had proven to be a little more powerful that he had guessed, though not by much as his cloak only had two tails.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he started to fall only to be caught by someone. He didn't find out whom because he was already unconscious.

* * *

Kuroiryu groaned and started rolling to his side before a gentle but firm hand stopped him.

His eyes snapped open to see a large man with black hair sitting next to him.

"Don't worry about moving, kid" the man said. His voice was deep and rumbling like Tsuchi, the dragon lord of earth.

"Where am I?" Kuroiryu rasped, his throat dry.

"The house of the dragon" the man said as he helped Kuroiryu drink some water. "My home."

"My house" Kuroiryu growled.

"I thought so when the girl tried to make me leave."

"Where is she?"

"I sent her home. I thought it would be better if I took care of you."

"Who are you?"

"Akuryuu Ryuuzuka" the man said.

"Why Aku?" Kuroiryu asked.

"My hair is red." To prove his point, the man did a hand sign and his hair changed from black to a distinctive blood red. "It kind of recognizable for the people of Shadow as this has been the home of the Ryuuzuka clan for a long time. Some say Shadow was built here by the Dragon's house with the dragon's blessing."

"Much of the Ryuuzuka clan has died out though," Kuroiryu said. "My father told me we were the last of the clan's main branch with only a couple of branch members out wandering, if they weren't dead."

"Many of the younger clan members felt Shadow was too controlling" Akuryuu said. "Those that disagreed with the way Shadow was run went to found a new clan complex deep in the Demon mountains. I was born there and came to find the older generations of the Ryuuzuka clan.

"I joined the ranks of Shadow's shinobi. By age twenty, I was one of the most famous jounin in Shadow for a decade. Then Hachibi attacked. I sealed the great dragon at the Kage's request.

"I'm well known around here so I change my appearance to avoid to attention. Those that truly know me though aren't fooled."

"Why are you here now?" Kuroiryu asked. "My father and I never saw you in the nine years I lived here."

"You never saw me," Akuryuu said. "I met your father, talked to him, explained to him that you alone, the newest son of the Ryuuzuka, were the only one that could contain Hachibi and figure out why the dragon king was here. What we never counted on Hachibi remaining silent for nearly a decade."

"Why are you here now?" Kuroiryu asked again.

"I stopped into my favorite restaurant and was told that someone had stood up to Kage Da-ku. Naturally, I was also told that the person told Da-ku to meet him at the Dragon's house. So I came. It was a good fight. Ryukage Kuroiryu."

"So I beat him?" Kuroiryu asked, unsure.

"Quite spectacularly in my opinion. Only a two tailed cloak. Nice little five-element attack. Da-ku was beat the minute he threatened you female."

"How do you figure?" Kuroiryu asked.

"No one threatens the chosen mate of a Ryuuzuka and lives unmaimed."

"I don't follow."

"A Ryuuzuka male picks a female to be his mate. The choosing can occur at any time and any one who spends a good deal of time around the Ryuuzuka can tell when they've claimed a specific female as their own. As most of the Ryuuzuka have left Shadow, most of the people here have forgotten that."

"So I chose Shiroryu?"

"Yes. That is part of the reason you attacked Da-ku so fiercely."

"I hope the council of Shadow accepts my rule."

"They will. Most dislike the loss of our clan, the biggest and strongest that existed in Shadow. Your father's death and your leaving was a harsh blow and made the council see how much things had changed."


	13. Chapter 13

"We accept the new title of Ryukage as the leader of Shadow and will send notice to Konoha of our acceptance of an alliance" said the eldest of the council, a graying man named Tsume Tora.

"Excellent" Kuroiryu said from his place at the head of the council table.

"We expect alliance requests to start coming in as soon as the other hidden villages learn of our change in leadership."

"Send an alliance agreement to Lady Tsunade of Konoha. She already wanted an alliance with us. An exchange of shinobi at the chuunin exam and trade agreements, that whole deal."

"Right away."

"Let me know when we start getting requests from other villages. Also get me a list of villages that have done wrong by us in the past and what they did. I don't want alliances with untrustworthy villages."

"Right away."

Kuroiryu smiled as he stood and left the room. He wore the new jacket of the Ryukage, which was white with dragon shadows of every color on it. He no longer hid his true appearance. He walked around with his dragon horns and feral features. He wanted his people to know who he was.

Not everyone was pleased with him leading the village, namely those that had supported Da-ku. They'd learn quickly enough.

* * *

Kuroiryu was idling away some time when one of the chunnin gate guards appeared in front of him.

"Unknown high level shinobi at the main gate to see you, Ryukage-sama" the chunnin said.

Kuroiryu nodded and the shinobi left. He himself stood and pulled on his robe of office. In a burst of smoke, he disappeared.

* * *

A man stood at the gate trying to intimidate the guards with his silence and killing intent. He wore black cloak with red clouds on it. He looked like a man being eaten by a large plant.

Five man-sized dragons came to sit in a half circle around the plant man. Their eyes never left the man nor did they move after they sat down. They didn't move when Kuroiryu appeared behind them looking as intimidating as the cloaked man's killing intent.

"You wished to see me?" Kuroiryu asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are Kuroiryu, the Black dragon, correct?" the man said.

"I'm only known as Black Dragon among the ANBU of Konoha" Kuroiryu said.

"Then you would be willing to come with me?" the man said.

"I see no reason to."

"The protection of you village."

* * *

Kuroiryu stood over to fallen body of Zetsu. The plant man had revealed his name when they faced each other in the field a couple miles outside of Shadow. No one lived when they threatened his home, though.

Two dragons stood on either side of the badly beaten ninja. "Take me home" Kuroiryu said before the blissful darkness of sleep claimed him. The two dragons caught him before he hit the ground and took him back the to Dragon's house.


	14. Chapter 14

((Sorry for taking so long to update. My muses abandoned me for a bit. I hope you enjoy the newest chapy.))

* * *

Kuroiryu looked up as his assistant opened the door to his office. "A messenger from the Hokage of Konoha to see you Ryukage-sama" the young ninja said.

"Send them in" Kuroiryu said turning back to his paperwork, even though he kept up with the in flow of work with ease, he liked getting his work done so he could have fun in the afternoon.

"Hey Dragon Man" said a loud voice.

"What news do you bring?" Kuroiryu asked not acknowledging the messenger's name for him.

"Sound seems to be on the move again. The Hokage thinks they'll try to attack us again. Our spies report that they are allied with Cloud and Rock."

"Orochimaru is asking for a full death," Kuroiryu growled as he finally looked up. In front of him stood an older teen with wild red-striped blond hair, laughing blue eyes with slit pupils, and three distinct whisker marks upon each cheek.

"Lady Tsunade agrees."

"You can tell her that my shinobi will help as needed."

"She hoped as much."

"How have you been, Naruto?" Kuroiryu asked sitting back in his chair.

"As good as can be expected" the younger man replied. "Tsunade is naming the Rokudaime Hokage in a week. The old lady refuses to tell me who's going to succeed her."

"As well she should" Kuroiryu said. "Only the Kage, no matter of what village, should know who their successor is until they are ready to tell the whole village."

"It still stinks" Naruto groused looking very much like a five year old as he pouted.

A knock on the door had both men turning to look.

"Come in" Kuroiryu said.

* * *

"Guess that's two of us" Naruto said after Shiroryu had left.

"I'm afraid I don't follow" Kuroiryu said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm kinda dating Hinata Hyuga" the boy clarified.

"Dating isn't a maybe thing" Kuroiryu said absently as he arrange papers on his desk. "You're either dating her or your not. Two friends can have dinner together. A girlfriend can share your bed with you. So which is it?"

"We're dating" Naruto said finding something interesting on the floor.

"Good" Kuroiryu said knocking a small stack of papers into order before setting them aside.

"How long you and her been seeing each other?" Naruto asked gesturing to the door Shiroryu had left by.

"Since I came back" Kuroiryu said. "We'd probably be married now if I hadn't been gone for ten years."

"Know what you mean" Naruto said. "Hinata told me she'd liked me since the academy."

"You going to marry her?"

"Her dad and cousin don't like me. A lot of people in the village still think that I'm the Kyubi."

"And if you were to become Hokage?"

"I think a lot of parents would over look that fact for their daughters to have that kind of connection."

"You'll have to show them the true you."

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted looking deathly afraid.

"Why's that?" Kuroiryu asked greatly perplexed by the younger ninja's outburst.

"I thought to walk in my true form on a mission just to see how people would react. I got molested by at least half of the women in the village I was visiting plus the two girls in my squad in one day."

"Let me see."

Naruto sighed and dropped the transformation on himself. He sported five tails, fox ears and the feral features he had when possessed by Kyubi. "It usually scares the shit out of the enemy though when I go from looking human to this."

"I can see the reason why you were molested" Kuroiryu said giving Naruto a once over. "I would say, if you became Hokage, that you pass a law saying that you can't be molested by the villagers so that you can walk in your true form. Trust me, people respond better to honest people."

"If I become Hokage" Naruto said dejectedly.

"I shall join you on your return trip to Konoha" Kuroiryu said causing Naruto to look at him curiously. "I should like to meet the next person I'm to work with in the coming years."

* * *

((I have a slightly different direction for this story than I intended when I first started writing it. This new turn involves a couple of OC's created by me and my sister and introduces a couple more biju to the story. I hope everyone will like this new turn to the story. and hopefully my muses won't leave me again.))


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroiryu smiled knowingly at Tsunade across her desk. He wore the robe of his station but had decided against wearing the hat. The older woman watched him with a curious eye as she took a sip of sake.

"What?" she asked after several minutes.

"I would say you were a bit cruel to the boy, not telling him, but I doubt you want the Rokudaime to be killed before he even takes office."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tsunade said.

"We both know who you intend to make the next Hokage."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you retired," Kuroiryu said. "I'm also smart enough to figure out that, while not everyone will accept it, he was always meant to be a Hokage. It was just a matter of who would name him such."

"What makes you think that?"

"The First and Second Hokages were brothers. The third was their student. The fourth was a product of the third's teachings and probably had some relation to the first or second Hokage. You were a student of the Third Hokage and granddaughter of the Second. Whether it is stated or not, there is always a connection, usually familial, between the Hokages of the village."

"The blood of greatness flows in his veins" said a new voice, female.

Kuroiryu and Tsunade turned their attention to the window behind Tsunade.

"Who are you?" Tsunade growled looking ready to hurt the unidentified woman.

"I'm Denkiteki," the woman said. Her clothing said she was a ninja but her headband didn't identify her home village, it only had the kanji for emperor carved into it.

"What makes you special enough to take such a name?" Kuroiryu growled.

"Me" said a deep male voice behind Kuroiryu.

Three pairs of eyes turned on the giant of a man with a mane of white hair and eyes as white as a Hyuga's.

"Who are you?"

"You didn't have to come, Okami-sama" Denkiteki said.

Kuroiryu and Tsunade exchanged confused looks.

"You were clearly botching it," the man called Okami-sama said. "I'd rather not have to expend a lot of energy healing you."

"This is the thanks I get" Denkiteki huffed.

"Confused" Kuroiryu said raising his hand.

"Nice to see you, Hachibi" Denkiteki said. "Can I borrow him, the Kazekage and Naruto for a little bit?" The question was directed at Tsunade.

"Not until you explain yourself!" Tsunade shouted.

"A private word with you first than" Okami-sama said. "You may go for now, Ryukage-san."

"Who are you to command a kage?" Tsunade demanded.

Suddenly, a shouting Naruto and a seething Gaara were dropped on the floor as a woman a couple years younger than Denkiteki appeared next to her.

"This will make things a lot easier" said a new male voice as a wild looking man with green hair appeared next to Okami-sama.

"Thank you Gobi," the giant said.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!" Tsunade shouted slamming her fist onto her desk.

"Where would you like me to start?" Okami-sama asked not the least bit afraid of Tsunade's display of power.

"Who are you people?" Tsunade asked. Kuroiryu sat back to watch. He was greatly intrigued by these people and why they wished to speak with him, Naruto and Gaara of all people.

"I am Jubi, the biju king. Most of the time I direct things from the shadows, allowing the most powerful demons, the biju, rule their people as they will."

"There is no such thing as the Jubi. Kyubi is the most powerful of the biju," Tsunade said with a victorious smirk.

"You humans are so naïve," Gobi said.

"My wolf king, Gobi the five tailed wolf who normally finds his home in the forests. He is the first of my kings to rejoin me after a century of solitude." The giant motioned to the wild man next to him.

"Denkiteki, who is the first in ten centuries to learn of my existence, is my jinchiriki. A very capable wandering jounin, like you were before you took your post, Lady Tsunade, though without the rather large gambling debt." Tsunade growled at that.

"Doutoku there is the Jinchuriki of Gobi. Wonderful little scrapper." That comment earned a grin from the mentioned woman.

"You two should come in and show yourselves truly," Okami-sama said.

"I don't follow" Kuroiryu said as the two women followed the giant's directions.

"Don't worry, Kuroiryu-san" Okami-sama said. "You'll hopefully understand in due time.

The women performed the same sign and stood before them with blank expressions.

The one called Denkiteki had six white dragon tails with black steaks running through them lashing the air behind her, a pair of wings that rustled slightly, feral features and white horns curving back from her forehead. A scar cut through her left eye, though it hadn't damaged the eye. Her headband was tied around her left biceps with the kanji for emperor etched into it.

The other had two wolf tails, wolf ears and feral features. She wore her headband as most ninja did, over her forehead, with the kanji for wolf etched into it as opposed to a village's symbol. Green, like her biju, was the best way to describe her.

Both looked like battle-hardened ninja.

"What does this have to do with me?" Gaara asked flatly.

"The same thing it has to do with Naruto-san, Kuroiryu-san, and my two friends here" Okami-sama said.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"Jinchuriki" Gobi said.

"I'm no longer a demon container," Gaara said flatly.

"I'm aware of that," Okami-sama said. "That doesn't change what you once were. Though I had a very high hope that you could change Shukaku."

"You are aware of the fact that Shukaku was a blood thirsty demon, right?" Tsunade asked.

"So was every other biju before they were sealed" Okami-sama said. "Shukaku was half mad from being sealed in the way that he was, in a teapot, before being sealed in Gaara-san. Born in blood, Shukaku acquired a taste for blood."

"I'm confused!" wailed Naruto from his place on the floor.

"Try to follow along," snapped Doutoku. "Misbehaving biju are sealed into humans, commonly called Jinchuriki. Okami-sama knows why this is. He is getting to that, if you could wrap your small brain around the rather simple information he is giving you."

Naruto looked highly offended with her condescending words.

"Don't goad him, Kyubi can be very picky about who she allows to insult her container" Okami-sama said with a pointed look at Toku.

The woman nodded curtly.

"Would you care to continue?" Tsunade asked.

Okami-sama nodded. "With two exceptions to the rule, though the humans that did the sealing were unaware of the exceptions, every biju sealed had anger issues at the time of their sealing for varying reasons. But with the sealing of half my kings into humans told me it was my time to be sealed again."

"Don't quite follow" Kuroiryu said.

"Which part don't you understand?" Gobi growled as though he found them all completely stupid.

"Play nice, Gobi, before I force you back into your cage" Okami-sama said.

Gobi backed off, obviously preferring to play nice to being put into his cage.

"Well?" Tsunade prompted.

"When the biju become unruly, they are sealed into a human, usually. The powerful biju like Kyubi and Hachibi are always sealed in humans because of the amount of power they have. As long as the human container isn't killed the human becomes the biju sealed within them. Hopefully tempering the anger that got the biju sealed in the first place. It is when all of my kings are sealed at one time that I know my time has come."

"But Denkiteki is older than the three of us" Kuroiryu stated gesturing to himself, Gaara and Naruto.

"I know my kings well enough" Okami-sama said. "I also knew that my kings' human successors wouldn't listen to someone who was younger than them. I got myself sealed in a human who would be older than some of my kings, the most powerful ones that can help me convince the others of me standing."

"And what if we don't help you?" Gaara said flatly.

"I'd like to see all three of you stand against Okami-sama and me" Denkiteki growled sincerely.

"You may borrow training ground 43 for your little fight," Tsunade said. She looked like she would gladly welcome a little distraction from her job.

"I faced three Konoha jounin," Kuroiryu said. "What makes you think you can take on two kages and Mr. Knuckle head with the power of a high Jounin?"

"The same way you knew you could take on Kakashi, who is little punk, Anko, who's a sly little minx, and Guy, who's just plain creepy" Denkiteki said.

"Who would have thought you would look at women," Kuroiryu said with a grin.

"Those were my words" Okami-sama said. "And don't say anything about me looking at humans because it is a known fact that demons will and have looked at humans as possible mates."

"You may go" Okami-sama said. "Denkiteki and Toku shall meet you three at training ground 43 in one hour."

"I thought we were just facing you and Denkiteki" Naruto said in a disbelieving tone.

"You will. Gobi and Toku are just going to watch. And use of the biju's power are allowed."

"Good to know" Kuroiryu said with a grin.

Kuroiryu stood, placed a hand on Gaara's and Naruto's shoulder, and the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now what didn't you specifically tell them?" Tsunade asked looking at the two female ninja and their male biju.

"That the Jinchuriki slowly become the biju that is sealed within them," Okami-sama said. "They just didn't pick up on that little fact."

"Now I'm not sure I get what you're saying" Tsunade said.

"Okami-sama and I are slowly becoming the same person," Denkiteki said. "Before too long, I will be Okami-sama. The same concept applies to Toku and Gobi."

"Wonderful" Tsunade said. "Will the same happen to Naruto and Kuroiryu?"

"The merge happens even faster when the seal containing the biju is altered to allow them to slowly take on the physical characteristics of the biju they contain."

"Don't follow."

"You see what I look like" Toku said gesturing to herself. The Hokage nodded.

"By the time I'm as old as you, I'll look like a female version of him." She pointed at her biju with her thumb. "And we're not stupid enough to believe that you're as young as you look."

Tsunade scowled at the younger woman. "How long does it take without the alteration to the seal?"

"A bit longer" Gobi said. "But Jinchuriki usually appear to stop aging at about 30 or so, it doesn't matter. Unaltered or not, the seal fades by the Jinchuriki's first century. By that time, the Jinchuriki will take on their biju's full appearance."

"That's nice to know" Tsunade said.

"Don't allow these facts to change your mind about making Naruto your successor. As long as you make sure he passes on the mantle to the next generation, he and any other Jinchuriki can be a Kage." Okami-sama sighed and went to stand next to Denkiteki. "When the Jinchuriki becomes a biju, they are no longer human. They are demons. They answer to me, Denkiteki. Every Kage I talk to, be they a Jinchuriki or thinking about making a Jinchuriki their successor, is told that a Jinchuriki can not hold the title of Kage past their sixty-fifth birthday."

"You will tell all three of them?" Tsunade asked.

"Gaara-san is no long a Jinchuriki. He can hold the title as long as he wishes. Naruto and Kuroiryu are subject to that rule."

"Is there any way to reseal Shukaku within Gaara?"

"Shukaku will be resealed with in another child born of Suna for Shukaku is my desert king. His mother will not like it so much but she will understand her child and love it in a way Gaara was not, allowing the blood lust of Shukaku to be quelled."

"Who are you going to reseal Shukaku in?" Tsunade asked.

"You will know when the time comes. Just know that the mother will be informed. You will know soon after, as your allies wouldn't withhold such critical information from you."

"You should go meet your subjects before they decide to hunt you down" Tsunade said.

"Thank you for your time, Lady Tsunade" Okami-sama said.


End file.
